Vehicles may operate in different ranges. For example, a transmission may operate in a first range when a clutch is engaged, and may operate in a second range when the clutch is disengaged. The operation of the vehicle may be controlled by a state based tracking control system, i.e., an operating condition based control system. The state based tracking control system incorporates several different state equations that model the “state”, i.e., the operation of the vehicle and/or component, when operating in each of the specific operating ranges. Each range includes a set of state equations that the state based tracking control system uses to track and/or estimate the performance of the vehicle and/or component, i.e., a set of estimator state equations, and a second set of state equations that are used to control the vehicle, i.e., a set of control state equations. The state equations may include a state output value from each of the state equations. The control system may compare the state output value to a reference value, i.e., a target value for that specific linear equation. The difference between the reference value and the state output value is used to determine how to control the vehicle and/or component. Additionally, estimates or output values from one or more of the state equations may be used to calculate the different reference values.
When the vehicle changes operation from one range to another, for example when the transmission changes from operating with a clutch engaged to operating with the clutch disengaged, the state based tracking control system switches between the different set of state equations for the different operating ranges, and more specifically changes between different state equations used to predict and/or control the operation of the vehicle and/or component in the different ranges. When the state based tracking control system changes state equations in real time when changing between ranges, a difference between the state equations of the first range and the state equations of the second range may cause a sudden jump in control of the vehicle and/or components.